


You're in the wrong Apartment!

by sillydragpoes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ended up being a lot longer then I anticipated and so I hope you all enjoy  uwu.</p>
<p>This is definitely based on an AU prompt Ive seen on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto Tachibana was not the reckless type.

Getting drunk was not his idea of a good time. His friends on the other hand, were more than ecstatic to find a reason to go out and have a few drinks. Especially upon learning he managed a 4.0.

At first Makoto declined the offer, the idea of drinking was a bit off putting. But after days of protest from not only Rin and Nagisa, but Rei, he caved.

The four agreed to meet at the bar, another year of school completed, and another reason to celebrate. They weren’t the only ones celebrating the school years end, and unfortunately for Makoto, Nagisa had unintentionally made him the guest of honor.

After learning of his 4.0 people had begun buying him congratulatory drinks.

Makoto Tachibana was also not the rude type.

After drinking his fair share, and somehow losing his friends in the bar, he drunkenly excused himself and made way to Rin’s apartment.

It seemed like days passed before he reached the apartment, the walk seemed longer when he wasn’t quite himself.

Rin lived roughly three and a half blocks from the bar, in campus owned apartments.

Thank god for that.

Makoto could feel his head begin to ache. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the thought of sleep was so welcoming. Even if it was on Rin’s old lumpy couch.

Makoto reached into his pants pocket, fishing around for the key Rin had given him when the semester started.

"My door is always open. Because you have a key."

He remembered laughing when Rin said it then, and he could feel laughter bubbling up now.

Makoto took a deep breath and cleared the memory out of his head. He was sure that on the list of strange things to see at 2 a.m was a tall Brunette laughing at nothing with his hand in his pocket.

But after not finding the key, and checking his other three pockets, his stomach knotted.

He was sure he had taken the key with him, he double checked before he left his house.

"Wait, where are my keys??”

Makoto fruitlessly checked his pockets for a second time, and after coming up empty once again, realized that he had started the night with his green jacket, and he was now ending his night without one.

But it was too late and Makoto was too tired to make the trek back to the bar. And it was getting too cold outside to wait for his friends to arrive. He rubbed his hands over his face, the irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him.

"Lets celebrate straight A’s, and forget everything else."

Makoto sighed and made his way to the side of the building, luckily enough for him Rin had managed to get a first floor room.

"Thank God for small favors."

Makoto walked up to Rin’s window, slid it open and pulled himself inside.

His head was pounding, but at least he was inside. It looked different then he remembered, but the couch was all he needed. Makoto made his way across the living room, and after reaching the couch, quickly kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt and laid down.

The couch was a lot softer than he remembered too, and the fact that Rin kept a blanket on the couch was an added bonus.

Makoto started to doze off, the pain in his head subsiding. He knew he’d regret drinking in the morning.

"Mrow."

Maybe he’d regret drinking now.

"Mrow"

Makoto opened his eyes, a white cat with gold eyes was staring back at him. The cat was purring, its tail was flicking back and forth as it balanced on the back of the sofa.

"When did Rin get a cat?"

He reached up to the cat, and scratched it under the chin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto’s back was stiff from sleeping on the couch, and he was fairly certain that his head was bound to burst if he moved to quickly. But he took his chances and stretched anyway.

He threw the blanket off, scaring Rin’s cat off the couch in the process. he made a mental note to ask Rin about his cat’s name.

Makoto sat up, the blanket slipped off the couch, and ended up on the floor, along with his shoes and his shirt. His headache was getting to be too much, he never wanted to drink that much again.

He ran his hand through his hair and stood up, his balance was off, but he made the short trek to the bathroom, grabbed the aspirin out of the medicine cabinet and took two.

Makoto walked back to the living room, there were no signs of Rei, or Nagisa, or Rin. He didn’t hear them come in last night, but the world could have ended and he was convinced he wouldn’t have woken up for that either.

It was light outside, and the sun had begun to shine through the gaps in the curtains, Makoto wasn’t even sure what time it was.

He looked around Rin’s apartment, he didn’t remember half the things in it. Makoto walked over to one of the bookshelves, pulled a book out and scanned the cover.

"Intro to Marine Sciences, I thought Rin was majoring in Sports Medicine."

Makoto gave the book another once over and put it back on the shelf. He repeated the process with a few more books, and made another mental note to ask Rin about his interest in undersea life.

After inspecting Rin’s new layout, Makoto walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Mackerel?" Makoto stared at the fish in the fridge. In all the years Makoto had know Rin, he had never, ever, known him to stock up on Mackerel.

"Mental note number three I guess."

Makoto closed the fridge, opting for coffee instead.

He opened one of the overhead cabinets and pulled out a mug. He portioned out the coffee, poured the water and started brewing. The smell alone was enough to calm his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of coffee quickly filled the apartment, Haru didn’t remember setting his coffee maker up last night.

Haru rolled over and stared at his ceiling. he had been up half the night studying, he didn’t even remember getting into bed. He knew that if he didn’t get out of bed now that he would stay in bed all day.

He knew the semester was over but he still needed to study up. Haru sighed and kicked his covers off, he tried to stifle a yawn as he sat up, but it proved fruitless.

He slipped his feet into his slippers and made his way to his bedroom door. Another yawn escaped as he pulled the door open and walked to the kitchen, sleep still clouded his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru rubbed his eyes a few times, hoping that the shirtless boy in his kitchen was just the sleep still settled in his head. But after a few minutes, there was still a boy in his kitchen.

"Uhm… excuse me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto was speechless.

He had heard the bedroom door open, and called out a quick good morning to Rin.

But this boy wasn't Rin.

Which meant that last night Makoto broke into the wrong apartment, and was now standing shirtless, in the kitchen, of a strangers apartment.

"I..I thought this was my friends apartment!!"

Makoto felt his face flush as the blue haired boy stared at him. He waited for the boy to say something, but he was only given a blank stare.

"I’m very sorry!!"

Makoto bowed his head, and made his way towards his things in the living room. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, not bothering with his shoes he walked to the front door, uttered another apology and left.

The butterflies and knots in his stomach were not a good combination, and he could still feel the blush on his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru watched as the boy left, he was unable to say anything, even now he was just leaning against the kitchen counter.

Things like this didn't happen.

Haru let out a sigh and walked back to his bedroom. The white cat walked after him and wove its way between his feet.

"Mroooowr."

He reached down and picked the cat up, scratching it under the chin.

"Lets go back to bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin hadn’t stopped laughing since Makoto told him what had happened.

After Makoto reached Rin’s apartment, he had no other option but to tell him about everything. Rei and Nagisa had already left, but he knew that they would be finding out soon enough.

"It’s not funny Rin!"

Makoto could feel himself start to blush, he quickly covered his face with his hands and groaned.

This whole situation was awful. He thought that maybe Rin would offer some sort of advice, but he realized he was far to hopeful.

"Oh come on Makoto! Its not that bad! Honestly, you worry to much."

Rin patted Makotos back. “Besides, its not like you’re going to see him again. I think I’ve only seen him once or twice. And I’ve been here for a year. You worry to much”

Makoto nodded, the strange feeling in his stomach faded, Rin was right. He couldn't spend all his time worrying about running into Haru, the chances of it happening were slim anyways.

"You’re right Rin. Thanks."

"I can’t believe you thought I got a cat though."


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto had been very busy since the school year ended. He applied at a local coffee shop, and was called in right away for training.

The job itself wasn’t hard, but he was constantly busy, not that he minded.Though because of that he had hardly found time to study, there was no use in working hard over the school year and forget everything over the summer.

After he thanked his coworkers for the great shift, and said a quick goodbye to his manager, Makoto made his way to the library. He had called on his break to have the books ready for pick up, otherwise it would have taken too long to find everything he needed.

The library, his apartment, and his work were all in a ten block radius, which made it easy for Makoto to walk everywhere. And where he couldn’t walk, like the main campus and Rin’s apartment, he could take the train.

Though he almost regretted walking today, the heat was nearly unbearable and he still had the walk back home. Makoto tried to focus on other things, like the sound of his shoes hitting the ground, the zipper on his shoulder bag, but he always cam back to how hot it was.

All in all the walk to the library was a short one, and very welcome sight. Makoto pushed his hair out of his eyes, and walked up to the front doors, pulled them open quickly and slipped inside the air conditioned building.

The entry of the library was very modest, A bulletin board took up most of the right wall, and brochures and maps of the city too up the left.

Makoto often checked the board, though today he continued past it and went straight to the main desk. Normally Makoto dealt with the elderly man who worked here, but today there were two people behind the desk.

"Hello, can I help you find anything?"

A woman with black hair greeted him, she was friendly enough, though Makoto hadn’t seen her before.

"Yeah, I called earlier about picking up some books?"

Makoto reached into his bag and pulled out his library card. The woman took the card from him and ran it through the computer. She smiled as she handed it back to him and nodded her head towards the shelves behind her.

"My coworker will be out with your books in a minute."

Makoto stared past her and towards the shelves, it didn’t look like anyone was over there.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

After a few minutes a boy emerged from the shelves carrying the five books Makoto had ordered.

"Sorry for the wait, I had just gone out to pull the books as you got here."

Makoto felt his stomach drop. at first he though it was just a close resemblance, but there was no mistaking that this was Rin’s neighbor Haruka Nanase.

Haru set the books on the counter, and looked up at Makoto, whose face had turned red in mere seconds.

"Th-thank you."

Makoto bowed his head, and grabbed the books from the counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru watched as Makoto scrambled to leave. He never figured he would run into him again, but he did work at a public library.

Haru sighed and ran a hand though his hair. He still needed to go through all the paperwork before he was done for the day, though he was in no rush.

He sat at one of the check out computers and began his filing, most of it was garbage, but because the received thank you letters and donations as well as library catalogs, it was Haru’s job to sort through everything.

"Haru, the boy that was here a few minutes ago, did he leave yet?"

"Hmm?"

Haru spun his chair around and looked at his coworker.

"Yeah he’s already left, why?"

"It’s just that I forgot to give him his library card back."

"Oh. Yeah, I’m sorry, he left rather quickly too."

Haru spun his chair back to his computer and continued filing papers. People left their cards at the library all the time, it wasn’t a very big deal, they would just come get them when they returned their books.

"Could you take it to him?"

Haru spun his chair back around, at first he wasn’t sure if her heard her correctly. But after she asked a second time he didn’t know what to say.

"Please Haru? If he had left it here on his own it’d be different. But I forgot to give it back."

Haru understood where she was coming from but why did he have to be the one to take it?

The look on her face was pleading, and after a minute of thought, Haru caved and agreed to take the card back after work.

"Thank you so much Haru! I owe you one!"

Haru sighed and rubbed his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of Haru's day was uneventful.

While he did his best to focus on his paperwork, and the occasional re-shelving of books, his thoughts would somehow wander back to Makoto's library card. He wasn't sure how to go about returning it without coming off as some sort of creep. 

At six o'clock the library doors were closed and locked. Haru left through the back, making sure to double check that the library was closed up before making his way to Makoto's apartment.

He could feel his stomach begin to ache with unease. Haru tried to focus on the sound of the city, this wasn't how he wanted to spend the rest of his evening. He wanted to be quick about this, the last thing he wanted was to make this situation more uncomfortable than he needed to. After a few minutes of walking through the city, he found himself at the complex listed on the back of Makoto's library card. It was a lot bigger than he expected, nearly twice the size of his own. "Let's get this over with." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto looked at the clock, it was already seven, and he felt like he had gotten nowhere. He pushed his chair away from his desk and made his way to the kitchen. Out of habit he pulled the refrigerator door open, though he knew that there was nothing he wanted to eat inside. 

He pushed his hair back, and let the door to the refrigerator close. 

"I should go to the store."

Makoto sighed, he was exhausted from work, and after running into Haru earlier his head had been a mess. Part of him just wanted to lay down, sleep was very welcoming, but so was food. 

After a minute, he decided that food would be better in the long run, and that if he was still just as tired after going to the store he would call it a night. 

Makoto grabbed his coat, and slipped into it, triple checking that his keys were in his pocket, a repeat of the last apartment break in was the last thing he needed, he headed to the door.

The knock on the door caught him by surprise. He hadn't gotten any texts from Nagisa or Rei about coming over, and Rin was at work. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru's heart was in his throat, the library card was ready for the pass off, his hand started to hurt from him holding it so hard. 

He stood at Makoto's door, exhaled, and knocked twice. He could hear the footsteps on the other side of the door, and shortly after he was face to face with the brown haired boy who slept on his couch.

With the way Makoto was dressed, it was clear he was headed out for the night, Haru felt his heart speed up. It was an awful feeling, he looked down quickly. 

"Sorry to bother you, but my coworker forgot to give you back your library card."

Haru held the card out in front of him, he looked everywhere but at Makoto. And he had a feeling that Makoto was doing the same thing. It felt like hours passed before the card was taken from his hands. 

"T-thank you."

Haru looked up at Makoto, who at this point had turned bright red. He was running his hands through his hair, his gaze was focused on the ground. Not knowing what to do next Haru shoved his hands in his pockets, and fixed his gaze on the floor as well. His heart hadn't slowed since the door opened, and he felt a bit silly because of it.

The card was back where it belonged.

"Don't worry about it."

Haru sighed, and turned to walk away. His heart was still beating too fast for the situation he was in. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Haru once was bad luck, but seeing him at his own house felt even worse. Makoto couldn't bring himself to look the blued hair boy in the eyes. He hoped that Haru didn't think it was anything he did wrong. 

Makoto sighed, and shoved his library card into his pocket. He had never been this forgetful before. And if this kept up he was sure it would become a problem. 

He began the trek to the convenience store, and dwelled on the situation at hand. Not only could he not look at Haru, but he hadn't even offered a good thanks. Makoto could still feel his heart beating fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! Its really not that great either haha.
> 
> The story will pick up though I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

“This is hopeless!”

Makoto slumped forward and laid his head on his desk. Textbooks and notes were everywhere there was an available surface, and it was starting to frustrate him. Ever since Haru had stopped by with his library card he hadn’t been able to focus on his work. He would read something and it felt like a minute later that he forgot what he had just read. 

Makoto had been sitting at his desk for a little over five hours; he was surprised that none of his limbs had fallen asleep. Though he knew that if he didn’t get up soon, he would fall asleep in their place. Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and the knot that had begun to form there.

“Time to call it quits I guess.”

He pushed himself out of his chair and made the short trek to his bedroom. He snuck a glance at the clock on his nightstand, it was already past eleven. Makoto sighed and flipped the lights in his room off before climbing under the covers, he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, and thankfully he wasn’t working tomorrow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru was exhausted. 

Normally his shifts ran close to six hours, but today had been exceptionally busy, and nine hours later he had finally left for the day. He was amazed with how much his shoulders ached from shelving books, he had been working at the library for a little over six months, so getting this sore seemed very out of place.

Getting home seemed to take longer than usual, and when he finally reached his building, it was a very welcome sight. He reached into his front pants pocket and pulled out his apartment key. 

“Hey Haru?”

Haru turned around and was greeted by his neighbor, something that usually never happened. 

“Hi Rin, did you need something?”

Haru still held the doorknob in his hand, he didn’t want to seem rude, but after his day, all he wanted to do was reheat some leftovers and crawl into bed. 

“I was just wondering if you want to go out with my friends and I this weekend?” Rin must have noticed how confused Haru looked, “Not that you have to, I just mean.”

The redheaded boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. An awkward silence hung in the air, neither boy knew how to continue what was a one sided conversation to begin with. It was incredibly frustrating though, and if Haru was ever going to get into bed he figured he should say something.

“Rin, why are you asking me this?”

“W-well, I just..um” 

Haru sighed, removed his hand from the doorknob and shoved it into his front pocket. He looked towards Rin, who seemed to be at a loss for words, both his hands were in his pockets, and it seemed that he was looking anywhere else but at Haru.

“Fine, I work all weekend so I’m not free until after six.”

“Oh! Okay yeah! That’s fine.”

After the two boys made arrangements for the upcoming Sunday, Haru was relived to part ways. His house was a very welcome sight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin walked back to his apartment and made sure that the door was shut completely before pulling out his phone and calling Makoto. After three rings he was greeted by Makoto’s unusually chipper voice.

“Hey Rin, what’s up?”

“Just calling to make sure you don’t have any plans for Sunday.”

“Sunday? Hmmm… Yeah why?”

“Nagisa and Rei want to go out, and I thought we could just all get together.”

Makoto was quiet on the line before he agreed to go out, on the condition that he wouldn’t be drinking. There was no way that he wanted a repeat of what happened the last time he went out. 

“Yeah, yeah Makoto. You said that last time too. Anyway see you Sunday.”

Rin flipped his phone shut, Sunday was going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire week had come and gone in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it, it was Sunday. Normally the boys would all meet at Rin’s apartment and head out from there. But this Sunday was different. Rin had called Makoto that morning, saying that they would all meet up at the bar instead of the usual.

Makoto thought nothing of it; in fact it gave him more time to sleep in. 

But now that he was at the bar, he wanted nothing more than to fade into the background. Unfortunately for him, Rin had already noticed he had arrived and was waving him over to the table. The table where Nanase Haruka was sitting.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Haru was mentally kicking himself for not realizing that something like this was going to happen.

He could feel his heart speed up, and he could feel his face flush. He tried focusing on the glasses in front of him; he needed to look anywhere but at the slowly approaching brunette.

Rin was practically glowing at that point; the smile on his face became a nearly permanent fixture.

“I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Yeah, sorry… I was catching up on some sleep.”

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, and sat at the only available spot across from Haru. Why the blue haired boy hadn’t noticed what Rin had planned from the start was   
beginning to wear on his nerves.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Though Nagisa and Rei managed to keep the conversation light, and they did their best to keep the conversation going, Rin seemed to be doing everything he could to get Makoto and Haru to speak to one another.

Makoto made a mental note to hit Rin for it later. 

Haru had done his best to stay involved in the conversation that he and Nagisa were having, and Makoto thanked his lucky stars that the blonde haired boy had come out that night. 

Makoto caught himself staring at Haru more than once though, and each time he could feel his face flush. It wasn’t long before Rin noticed either, much to Makoto’s dismay.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The redheaded boy was clearly enjoying all that was happening, and he intended to play matchmaker. In all his years of knowing Makoto, he had never seen him so flustered, which was a great sight to say the least. 

As the night drew to a close, Rin realized that Haru and Makoto had made zero progress towards one another, even though it was abundantly clear that they were attracted to each other. 

It was sickening really, and Rin felt like he was watching a bad TV drama. 

Makoto would sneak glances at Haru, who would pretend to not notice, and in turn, Haru would do the same thing to Makoto. Though Rin was fairly certain that Makoto wasn’t pretending, and that he somehow didn’t feel Haru staring. Though how he managed to not notice was beyond Rin.  
None the less, Rin still had an ace up his sleeve, and the night wasn’t over yet.


End file.
